Otoño
by Nightzz27
Summary: Cuando el orgullo se interpone a la racionalidad, está todo perdido. A veces hay que dar un paso atrás. A veces no puedes esperar a que ese paso lo dé otra persona, a veces, sólo a veces, ese paso lo tienes que dar tú. One shot Zelink POV de Link. (Ligero ShadxAshei)


**Otoño  
><strong>

_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima,_

_y a mi labio una frase de perdón;_

_habló el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto,_

_y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_

_pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_yo digo aún: ¿por qué callé aquel día?_

_Y ella dirá: ¿por qué no lloré yo?_

**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

* * *

><p>–Y creo que con esto ya lo hemos dicho todo. Porque como dices, mi orgullo es muy grande, así que paso de aguantar el tuyo –puntualizó ella. Hermosa, con su pelo castaño, su piel pálida y sus profundos ojos azules. No había más que decir.<p>

Yo, ligeramente más moreno que ella y con un pelo rubio pajizo, di un portazo y salí a la calle, a que el frío aire helado me tuviera entre sus brazos, a que las pardas y secas hojas cayeran a mi alrededor, acompañándome en mi lamentable caminar, hacia un poco de luz y claridad. Siempre era igual, siempre la misma conversación, el mismo final. Podrían pasar mil años y nada cambiaría. Su opinión, su punto de vista, ella... siempre igual, nada cambiaría nunca.

Ya llevábamos dos años juntos, quizá más, quizá menos, ¿quién sabe? ¿Cómo iba a acordarme en ese momento? Estaba hasta las narices de ella, siempre orgullosa, siempre con la última palabra en la boca, siempre esa arrogancia. Es cierto que cuando te enamoras de una persona, te enamoras de su ser, amas sus partes buenas, pero también soportas sus partes malas, porque son esas las que la definen. Pero, también hay que amoldarse, hay que cambiar por la persona que amas, porque la convivencia es dura, y aunque suene muy bonito el decir, tengo que ser yo mismo, eso no se ajusta a la realidad. La gente tiene que cambiar, por amor se cambia, por amar se cambia. Ya apenas puedo mirarme en el espejo y ver al chico estúpido e ignorante que era hace dos años, feliz y libre de preocupaciones. Y ahí me tenías, carcomido hasta la médula por aquello que a un estúpido le dio por llamar amor.

Ella tuvo una relación tiempo atrás, de la que por desgracia no salió muy bien parada. Por suerte para mí, ella dejó quererse, dejó consolarse, escuchar mis palabras de ánimo. Y tras tomarse un tiempo lejos de todo el mundo, yo incluido, volvió con fuerzas renovadas, o eso creía. Al principio conseguimos hablar, acercarme a ella y hondar en nuestra relación. Poco tiempo después ya éramos grandes amigos. Las cosas parecían volver a como eran antes de todo. Me equivoqué. Ese tiempo que se tomó no fue para hacerse fuerte. Aún estaba herida, pero en lugar de repararse, hizo una coraza de frío alrededor de su corazón.

Yo estuve con ella, ya no podía alejarme de ella, pero como me dejó estar más cerca pude ver la magnitud del problema. Escudándose en que su opinión, su razón, o su moral eran las correctas, omitía, negaba las demás. No me hacía caso. No se lo hacía a nadie.

Ese día llegué a mi límite. Ella había recibido una llamada de su ex. Seamos honestos, siempre lo odié. Era una persona que lo tenía todo, pero ante todo era arrogante. No se tomó demasiado bien el que ella lo dejara, así que ahora la llamaba. La llamaba para decirle que estaba con otras chicas. Empezaba con la típica y amigable conversación de "¿me puedes hacer un favor?" y después ya lanzaba las indirectas. Lo malo es que a ella eso le molestaba. No le molestaba el hecho de que siguiera con su estereotipo de vividor. No, Zelda estaba por encima de eso. Lo que a ella siempre le molestó fue que no la respetaran. ¿Acaso después de los buenos momentos y esa dolorosa ruptura, viene ahora a pavonearse? ¿Tan poco estima tiene en ella? A mí eso me molestó. Siempre lo hizo, incluso ahora lo sigue haciendo. Por eso mismo le dije que dejara de hablar con él.

Como hace siempre, se cerró en banda. Dijo que no, que no iba a dejar de hablar con él, porque en el fondo quería que pudiesen acabar como amigos, que para ella, lo que tuvieron, aunque ya hubiese acabado, fue importante. Sus argumentos se contradecían, la simple respuesta a mis acusaciones eran las mismas que ella misma negaba. Una vez más su armadura de orgullo se imponía entre ella y yo. Le increpé su orgullo. Su cabezonería. Pero por dentro me rompía, ¿acaso siempre tenía que acabar todo igual? ¿Tendría que darle la razón como a los tontos porque ella no admitiría nunca nada? No, hasta ahora lo había hecho, pero no más. Lo siento señores, Link también tiene sus límites.

Por eso ahora iba andando por la calle. Eran las ocho de la tarde. En un día normal de verano, habría una ligera brisa de aire cálido, algún árbol rebosante de frutos y vida. Los niños corriendo por las calles con pelotas, cuerdas o cualquier juguetes. Pero no era el caso. Estábamos en otoño después de todo. Las mañanas soleadas, pero a las cuatro de la tarde el sol empezaba a acercarse al horizonte, y obviamente, a las ocho ya no había sol alguno. Las calles estaban desiertas, sólo un frío viento me acompañaba. Las hojas secas de los árboles se tambaleaban ante las sacudidas del susodicho aire. Algunas de ellas caían al suelo, formando una alfombra de tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas. Aunque ahora todo parecía de esa tonalidad debido a que la única luz que iluminaba las calles era la de las farolas.

Di un par de golpes con los nudillos a la puerta de madera. Oí cierto movimiento, probablemente estaría tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele. La vida de soltero es lo que tiene. Mientras esperaba, junté mis manos y soplé entre ellas, tratando de calentarlas con mi aliento. Hacía un frío estpantoso. A los quince segundos se abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba él. 21 años, pelo castaño y corto, con unas gafas que descansaban en el puente de su nariz, ligeramente torcidas. Si a eso le sumabas que aún había restos de babas en la comisura de sus labios y tenía el pelo revuelto, se podía deducir que se había quedado dormido mientras trataba de ver una película o algo.

–Joder, Link. ¿Qué pasa? –me saludó, con su típico humor de despertarse a traición.

–He vuelto a discutir con ella. –No hacían falta más palabras. Me echó una mirada de comprensión y me invitó a entrar.

Su casa era pequeña. Ahora vivía en un apartamento rentado. Todo desde que lo dejó con Ashei. Lo cierto es que Shad fue desde siempre el mejor amigo de Zelda, era como un hermano pequeño para ella. Siempre pudo confiar en él, fue la primera persona con la que abrió su corazón. Para mí, siempre fue como un verdadero hermano. Shad era reservado, y antes de hacer daño a los demás, de desahogarse o simplemente de que se preocupasen de él, se lo guardaba para él. Su filosofía era, "si tengo que elegir entre hacer daño a la gente que me o hacérmelo yo, no hay elección". Por suerte, yo fui una de las poquísimas personas a las que sí confiaba sus secretos, si bien era cierto que no todos. Cuando sufrió mal de amores, yo estuve ahí, apoyándole. Eso creó un vínculo entre nosotros, una simbiosis permanente. Somos un equipo, y aunque le debo mucho más de lo que él a mí, nunca lo admitirá.

Me senté en el sofá, mientras él iba a la cocina y traía dos latas de cerveza. Se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente mía. Lo normal sería preguntar por qué discutimos, pero él era Shad. –Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cuál es tu punto de vista? –Sí, él es Shad.

–Ahora mismo siento que no tengo nada que hablar con ella, que hacerlo no tiene ningún sentido. –En realidad lo que quería era decir que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, olvidarla.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó pacientemente.

Esa era la pregunta del millón. –Porque estoy cansado de ella, de su orgullo, de darle la vuelta a las cosas y que cuando acabe una discusión siempre tiene que tener la razón. Básicamente de que no cambie, que crea que el cambio es malo y que tiene que ser fiel a sí misma, que lo que digan los demás carece de sentido y lógica frente a su opinión. –En eso se resumía el problema.

Shad sonrió cansado. –¿Y vamos a jugar al juego de a ver quién es más terco?

– No, ya no. –Ya había aguantado suficiente–. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste el otro día. –Fue hace un mes, con la anterior gran discusión que tuve con ella, en la que una vez más tuve que buscarle a él para no hundirme. En ese entonces le dije que quizá lo mejor sería ser duro con ella, cortante, y él me respondió con una pregunta–. ¿Merece la pena seguir así?, pues que lo decida ella, yo ya no tengo nada que hablar.

–¿Sabes lo que me pasó con Ashei? Llegué a esa misma conclusión. –Ashei y Zelda habían sido amigas de la infancia, eran como Shad y yo. Sólo que la mentalidad de Shad es mucho más fría que la mía, y la de Zelda y Ashei son casi idénticas–. Le dejé la decisión a ella, y por eso ahora estoy aquí. –Se acomodó en el sillón mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

Me removí de mi asiento. No le veía lógica. –¿Y ahora qué? ¿Para estar con ellas tenemos que seguir amoldándonos a ese orgullo? ¿Siempre tendremos que dar el brazo a torcer? Ya no se trata de tener razón, es que ya no es bueno para ellas, no me parece bien que haya que darle la razón por cabezota.

Shad me miró con pena. –Tampoco me parece bien mi actitud. Soy el que siempre aboga en contra del "pues que me hable él/ella primero", me parece una actitud deplorable e infantil. –Ahí estaba su frialdad, su juicio acertado el 99% de las veces–. La cuestión es cuál de las dos situaciones me parece peor.

Maldita sea, tenía tanta razón. –También lo he pensado, lo pienso cada vez que pasa lo mismo, no cada vez que discutimos, sino cada vez que me callo para no empezar un conflicto–. Me puse las manos en la cabeza, era mucha presión para mí, necesitaba soltarlo–. Y ahora mismo, probablemente porque estoy cabreado, pienso que es ella la que tiene que cambiar, que una causa tiene su efecto, su actitud es la causa y la nuestra el efecto, y eso siempre va a ser así. Ya es mucho tiempo aguantando lo mismo, muchos berrinches acallados por el bien de los dos, y mucha impotencia de que no cambie. Estoy quemado por dentro.

Cogí la lata y la abrí, se me había secado la garganta. Shad hizo lo mismo, pero al contrario que yo, él no bebió. –Pero tragas. Suspiras, tragas y te vuelves a levantar, una y otra vez. –Su voz ya no era la de alguien que da un consejo, ahora estaba cargada de amargura–. Hasta que te das cuenta de que las conversaciones que tienes con ella son insustanciales mezcladas con muestras de cariño ilógicas y que al final se acaban tornando casi falsas, como si fueran una disculpa.

Siempre era igual, siempre yo el que tenía el problema, siempre centrándome en mí, pero él tampoco era de piedra, él también sufre lo suyo. –¿Cómo estás ahora con ella?

Me sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste, carente de las emociones con las que normalmente suelen venir acompañadas. –Igual, no hablo con ella. Sigo sin encontrar una respuesta, así que no sé qué hacer. –Entonces sí que bebió–. Intento darte consejo sin poder aconsejarme a mí mismo, así que lo siento.

Y así estábamos. Encasquillados en la misma situación. Seguí reflexionando. –Es que por un lado me siento mal, me da miedo que la relación de vaya a la mierda, pero es que veo que el único que está haciendo algo para que no se vaya soy yo, y a base de quemarme y tragar. Y lo quieras o no me canso, me canso de tragar, está bien que no siempre lleves la razón, que a veces te hagan cambiar de opinión, dejarte convencer... pero esa rotundidad, ese no porque lo que digo yo es mejor, ese "es mi vida, yo te lo cuento pero no tienes derecho a decidir", todo eso me rompe. –Una vez más, hablaba de mi caso y no el suyo. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos.

–A mí Zelda siempre me pareció la princesa de hierro y cristal. –Le miré extrañado, mas él continuó. –Hierro por fuera, muro infranqueable, impenetrable. Pero a la primera caída, se rompe por dentro. Y los cristales hieren. –Se irguió en su sitio y juntó las dos manos. Yo seguía recostado con la lata en las manos. –Simplemente ella no quiere quitarse la coraza. Al igual que yo prefiero oxidarme por dentro antes que oxidar a alguien, ella prefiere romperse, antes que dejar que alguien la intente arreglar. No se arriesga, no confía. Te muestra la mano y la esconde cuando vas a cogerla. –Era estcalofriante la forma que tenía de retratarla, la conocía de una manera impresionante, nadie tenía la capacidad de ver a alguien así. Eran los años de estar junto a ella. Si alguien podría tener el mérito de conocerla mejor que ella misma, ese era Shad.

Aunque esas reflexiones no ayudaban, era una forma de ver el problema, pero no de solucionarlo. –Pero eso no resuelve nada... Es que no veo solución. Ella es la princesa de hierro y cristal. Sólo ella puede dejar de serlo, dejarse ayudar, confiar. –Eso es lo que yo veía, sólo ella podía salir de donde se había metido.

Shad volvió a sonreír, aunque en esta ocasión no fue una sonrisa triste, fue retadora, como esperando a que aceptara su reto. –Parecerá estúpido, pero sólo te queda ser el caballero del diamante y romper a golpes la coraza o desmontarla poco a poco.

¿Diamante? ¿Quién? –¿Y cómo se aplica esa metáfora a la realidad? Yo no soy de diamante.

Shad dio otro sorbo. –Para mí vales más que eso. Hiciste más que yo en mucho menos tiempo. –Al fin de cuentas, Shad siempre fue amigo de la infancia de Zelda, y fue gracias a ella que conoció a Ashei. –Puedes hacerlo, pero tampoco creo que sea fácil –me animó.

Suspiré. Todo suena muy bonito en palabras, pero volviendo a la cruda realidad las cosas cambian. –Pero ahora estoy cansado, ahora no me veo con fuerzas para intentarlo siquiera. Veo que necesito un tiempo, pero que si me doy ese tiempo, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora o al menos la gran mayoría, se irá al garete. –La idea de tomarme un tiempo de ella, de dejarlo todo por un tiempo, centrarme en mí y volver a pensar con claridad. Pero todo tenía su parte buena y mala. ¿Estaba dispuesto a afrontar la mala por lo que la buena ofrecía?

–Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. Sabes que si te vas, se tornará igual de fría que al principio. –Y ese, justo ese era mi miedo. La relación que mantenía con Zelda, aunque fuese simple amistad, había costado mucho esfuerzo, pocas relaciones habían sido tan trabajadas como esa. Aunque ya en ese momento me surgían dudas por si era simple amistad.

–¿Sabes? Pese a su incansable forma de ser, creo que me quiere, quizá no igual que con sus antiguas relaciones, pero me tiene un sitio en su corazón, y soy más que consciente de ello, pero tampoco puedo seguir así, puedo seguir estando a su lado haciéndome daño, como he hecho hasta ahora, pero no puedo estar siempre así, ahora ya no. Yo cambio si ella lo necesita, yo intento adaptarme a ella, pero en una relación no lo puede hacer todo uno.

–Lo curioso es que tardaras tanto tiempo en darte cuenta de ello. Siempre te ha querido. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, a mí me pareció eterna. Se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos, cansado. –Y lo sé, pero puedes intentar que cambie. Siempre puedes hacerlo. Excepto cuando te alejas.

Miré por la ventana. Fuera ya estaba más oscuro aún si cabe. El otoño era una estación fría, bella pero fría. Aún sin mirarle, hablé. –¿Sabes lo que va a pasar? Que yo la quiero tanto o más de lo que ella a mí, así que no voy a poder irme de su lado, y eso me asusta. –Shad rió. Fue una carcajada seca, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera una exageración. Sonreí. –No digo que me vaya a hacer cosas malas, pero hará lo que quiera, porque a mí me atañerá todo lo que haga.

–¿Y te crees que tú no le afectas a ella? Te equivocas. Te equivocas mucho. Lo que creas o dejes de creer es muy importante para ella, aunque te intente convencer de lo contrario. Las opiniones de la gente y sobretodo de la gente que le importa y quiere son esenciales para ella.

–Ah... –suspiré cansado, recostándome sobre el respaldo del sofá–. No lo sé, no sé que ver ahora.

Shad se levantó del sillón y me quitó la lata de la mano. –Sólo intento arrojarte un poco de luz. Y créeme, sé por una vez que no me equivoco. Además tú tienes algo que yo nunca voy a tener.

Me recliné sobre el cojín y le miré con interés. –¿Qué es ese algo?

–Piénsalo un poco.

Levanté la vista al techo, meditabundo.

–¿La forma en que me ve? ¿Que pueda ser algo más allá que un simple amigo?

–Hahaha, no me refiero a que podáis llegar a serlo. Simplemente, la forma de querer ya es diferente –sonrió con pesar–. Al fin y al cabo yo soy como su hermano pequeño y me querrá como tal. A ti no, y lo sabes.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona quien lo hubiera dicho, habría pensado que estaba celoso. Pero no había deje de celo o reproche en sus palabras. Sólo simple reconocimiento. Así era Shad, sincero y honesto. No transparente, pero tampoco mentiroso. –Pues creo que en cierto modo, la tuya es más segura.

–¿Más segura? Más bien, más difícil para alcanzarla. Sé que te das cuenta. –Se sentó a mi lado y me dio una palmada en la espalda. –Aprovéchalo.

–Shad, ves las cosas muy positivas. Eres su amigo, su hermano, eres lo más cercano que ha tenido ella. –Me miré las manos. –No me veo llegando a donde tú no has llegado.

Miré en su dirección, y para mi sorpresa, me estaba sonriendo una vez más. –Ya lo superaste. –Dicho eso, se levantó y fue a la cocina a tirar las latas. Ya habíamos dicho todo lo que había que decir.

Fui al vestíbulo, y esperé a que viniera a despedirme. –Gracias por esta charla. –Me ofreció su mano, en lugar de ello, le abracé. Una vez más, había hecho demasiado por mí. –En serio... me has ayudado a enfriar la cabeza y no tirarlo todo por la borda.

Shad se soltó de mi abrazo y me miró a los ojos. –No hay por qué darlas –abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Fue sólo un instante, ya que una fría ventolera le choco con la cara–. Y fuera de mi casa, tengo frío.

Recuerdo que no me dio ni un segundo para replicarle, pues en cuanto pisé la calle, cerró la puerta. Apoyé la cabeza en ella. Ahora quedaba la segunda parte. Pero un segundo antes de levantar la cabeza, pude oír el característico ruido que se hace al marcar las teclas de un telfono. –¿Ashei? Soy... soy yo –sonreí para mis adentros y me fui de allí. Se acabó la ley del silencio.

El camino de vuelta fue mucho más tortuoso e incómodo que el de ida, pues habían pasado dos horas. Recuerdo aún cómo dejé de sentir los dedos de los pies, cómo el viento se clavaba en mi rostro, como cuchillas de hielo. Pude contar hasta veinte hojas que cayeron... en mi cara, haciendo que tuviera que sacudirlas de mi ya helada nariz.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero aún había luces. Llamé al timbre dos veces, como siempre hacía con ella. Fueron varios segundos. Noté como miraba con la mirilla, y como se quedaba allí, al otro lado de la puerta sin abrirla. –Aunque no lo creas, hace un frío que te cagas –solté con desdén.

Al instante abrió la puerta. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Lo único que podía diferenciar eran sus mejillas y ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando. Por una milésima de segundo quise abrazarla y consolarla, pero no tuve que reprimirme, ese deseo desapareció en un momento. –Creí que te habías ido –consiguió decir con un hilo de voz. Su voz sonaba ronca, como si en las dos horas que estuve fuera no hubiera hablado, o no con voz calma al menos.

–He estado hablando con Shad. He estado hablando de mí, ordenando mis pensamientos, viendo las cosas y analizándolas en frío, viendo los más y los menos. –Como siempre intentó interrumpirme. Despegó los labios, pero la corté en seco. –No. Te callas, escuchas, y después dices lo que quieras. –Se quedó estática, simplemente me miró. Esos ojos suyos me destripaban, revolvían todo mi ser. Me era imposible mantenerle la mirada. Tuve que apartar la vista de ella. Carraspeé un momento, pero después continué. –A veces me dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Y todo me llevó a una pregunta, ¿merece la pena perder todo lo que hemos conseguido? La respuesta cambiará según mi estado de ánimo, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que hoy, ahora, yo, no. No puedo permitirlo. Como bien te han descrito, eres la princesa de hierro y cristal. Por fuera eres dura, impenetrable. Pero si te caes te rompes, te rompes y te haces daño. El problema es que no te dejas ayudar, tú sola, tus opiniones y decisiones. No dejas que te ayuden, pero, ¿sabes qué? Da igual, no me pienso rendir, y al final lo conseguiré, ¿y por qué?, porque te quiero, porque dejando mi orgullo a un lado, eres de las cosas más importantes que me han pasado nunca; y si me enfado, me pico, me celo o simplemente lo mando todo a la mierda, es por eso, es porque de verdad te quiero. Y no voy a dejarte sola, no pienso dejarte porque no lo puedo permitir. Me da miedo el pensar cuan subordinado estoy a ti, pero ya es más de lo que yo controlo. No podría dejarte porque no puedo tirar por la borda todo lo que hemos conseguido, y no puedo dejarte porque aunque me enfade y por un momento no quiera saber nada de nadie, también sé que al día siguiente, o a los dos, si no estás ahí voy a estar perdido y no voy a saber que hacer sin ti. Te quiero muchísimo, Zelda, no puedo hacerme a la idea de cuánto. –Cuando acabé me sentí vacío, como si fuera un globo deshinchado. Noté en su cuello como tragaba saliva. Seguía estática. –Y esto no es una disculpa, ni una forma de redimirme, porque no creo que deba hacerlo, no creo que haya hecho nada malo, así que no es necesario que me respondas. Esto es un gesto egoísta por mi parte, y lo hago para desahogarme, para saber que siento y ya de paso para que tú lo sepas. No pienso renunciar a ti ni perderte, está fuera de cualquier elección.

Hubo un silencio largo y continuado por un tiempo. La miré a los ojos, ya no podía apartar su mirada, y por alguna razón, ella tampoco la retiró. Ya no sentía frío, ya no sentía miedo, ya no sentía confusión. Ya no sentía nada. Era como una cáscara, me sentía vacío. Noté como ella me dio la espalda, haciendo ondear su límpido y suelto cabello marrón. Dejó la puerta abierta. No necesitaba más. Entré y la cerré. El salón estaba iluminado con la cálida luz de una lámpara de pie. Por el suelo pude ver algunos pañuelos mal escondidos, su orgullo era implacable, aunque no podía engañar a nadie, su mirada enrojecida hablaba por ella. –Tengo sueño. –dijo ella. Yo la miré, estábamos cerca, muy cerca. Pero no hubo abrazos, no hubo besos, no hubo muestras de cariño por ninguno de los bandos. Ni yo me sentía con humor, ni ella con ganas. Fue al baño y cerró la puerta.

Conocía su casa a la perfección. Al fondo a la izquierda estaba la única y gran cama que había en la casa. Me quité los pantalones y me tiré a ella. Era suave y cómoda, no duraría mucho tiempo despierto en ella. Me metí entre las sábanas y miré al techo. A los pocos segundos apareció ella. Iba con una holgada camiseta, unas tres o cuatro tallas más grandes, que le caía por el cuerpo, acabando varios centímetros sobre la rodilla. Pude notar que no llevaba sostén. ¿Quién dormiría con sostén? Se introdujo al otro lado de la cama, y apagó la luz. Yo me recosté mirando al lado opuesto al que estaba ella, dándole la espalda. Metí la mano bajo la almohada y creo que aguanté unos cinco segundos hasta que me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté pude notar que me sentía muy descansado, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Me tapé los ojos con las manos, pues la luz que se colaba por la ventana me molestaba. Suspiré con pesar y rodé sobre mí mismo, quedando frente a frente con unos profundos y preciosos ojos azules. Me pilló por sorpresa y todo el aire de mis pulmones se fue. Había estado mirándome mientras dormía. No me sentí incómodo, aunque fuera extraño para mí, sentí como un calor en el pecho.

Recuerdo como se movía. Como se deslizaba entre las sábanas y se iba colocando a horcajadas sobre mí. Noté su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi calor y el suyo. Ella y yo. Le sostuve la mirada, pero ella se acercó y me besó. No fue un beso largo, ni profundo ni memorable. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero no fue necesario nada más. Yo no lo necesitaba. Con ese beso me lo había explicado todo, no eran necesarias más palabras. Sin embargo ella las dijo. –Te quiero. –Y yo quise responder, pero no lo hice. Recuerdo que no pude decirlo. Recuerdo que se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Recuerdo como un par de saladas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Recuerdo su respiración, tranquila y suave con mi pecho. Recuerdo el tacto de su pelo cuando rozó mi barbilla. Pero sobretodo, recordé que la amo.

* * *

><p><em>—¿Qué es poesía?, dices, mientras clavas<em>

_en mi pupila tu pupila azul,_

_¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_

_Poesía... eres tú._

**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos. Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por estar tan desaparecido. Desde que empezamos en serio con la uni no he parado. Bueno, he parado pero poco xD Así que me resultó imposible continuar con Invierno. Por eso pido paciencia y abogo a la piedad jajajaja. En cuanto tenga tiempo subiré otro capítulo, no penséis que me he olividado de ello, ni mucho menos abandonarlo. Es más, en todo este tiempo que he tenido sin escibrir me ha dado tiempo a estructurar la historia entera, así que tranquilos, seguirá adelante :3<p>

En cuanto a esto, no penséis que lo escribí yo todo. No soy tan bueno, ni me salen cosas tan profundas. La conversación de Link y Shad es en realidad una conversación que mantuve con un amigo. Podemos decir que el 90% de esta historia es real, me basé en mis propias experiencias para crearla, así que por así decirlo, tenéis un pedacito de mí en este One Shot, y si lo he subido aquí es para que todos/as los/as que tengais una relación, no os dejéis llevar por el orgullo. Sed sinceros y quered a esa persona, porque ella hará lo mismo.

Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, sino, pues mala suerte jajaja. Nah es broma, podéis ponerme verde en las reviews.

Un abrazo.

PD: Tengo pensado subir un One Shot de JackxElsa, así que puede que os llevéis una sorpresa dentro de poco.


End file.
